North Korea
North Korea is an oc-fictional character from Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is known to be the forbidden/lost country and the older brother of South Korea. He was given the human name Iyong ju (龍珠; Korean for "Dragon"), while his full name is Bul Iyong ju (불龍珠; Korean for "Fire Dragon") . North Korea is also known to called as the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (조선민주주의인민공화국; Chosŏn Minjujuŭi Inmin Konghwaguk). North Korea's birthday is on August 15, which represents the day of when Korea was split between America and the Soviet Union after World War II (his birthday was first on October 4th during his creation, but it was changed). Appearance He wears a black military suit. That's similar to Germany's uniform, but Iyong ju's uniform has all nineteen North Korean medals (including decorations) and he even wears the North Korean symbol that represents the Working Party Of Korea (it was replaced by an Iron Cross that's similar to Germany's). North Korea has pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Iyong ju once had long hair and had a braid that was similar to China's. However during his time of getting back his independence from Russia he cut his, which in this case he even cut off his matching curl that's similar to South Korea's. During his time in China, he wore different t-shirts, mixed with simple outfits, and he wears Converse. When he and England were bonding, he wore a British scholars uniform that consists of a black overcoat with a dragon as its emblem, a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Personality Iyong ju is said by England to be a corrupted country to have ever lived. During his time in China, Italy was the first person that he ever met. At first Italy, was afraid of him till Iyong ju managed to calm him down somehow and after awhile they bonded with each other. During the days of when North Korea was a communist nation, Iyong ju was ruthless, sadistic, and he was extremely cold and aggressive. England said he killed his brother with his own hatred, Hungary mentions that he's a mean guy, Austria says that there is nothing than can bring him down. When gaining his independence from Russia, he commented on how he enjoyed torturing Russia. Overall after years passed, Iyong ju grew sad about his past and even mourns his brother's death. Iyong ju cares about Italy's safety and proves when almost risking his own live by fighting against three 2Ps. Iyong ju still has a grudge against England, but he is able to try to make things right; however, England still hates him. The only time that Iyong ju had a mental breakdown was when Germany talked about his past, which left Iyong ju in a broken state. Iyong ju has a new and yet stronger bond with his two other brothers, China and Japan. Japan offered to heal Iyong ju after he got shot and almost panicked when Iyong ju wanted a hug. With China, Iyong ju says he misses him so much leaving the two to hug each other thus restoring their brotherly love. History North Korea is often mention that he was one of the first countries. His country was known to be around the time when China was forming his country. Before he was an actual country, he was South Korea's capital, Seoul. During his first years of being a country, he was a mad ruler of the North Korean Empire and was mentioned by America, that he punishes people by using a whip to beat them badly and he executes them by ripping off their heads, however North Korea says he ripped off the heads of American and South Korean soldiers. Powers/Abilities Jug-eum-ui Puleun Jeonseon (죽음의 푸른 전선 (死の青い線), Shi no Aoi Sen; Korean for "Blue Wires Of Death", Japanese for "Blue Line Of Death") Iyong ju is able to use primary weapons, which are a set of very long razor wires, which he controls as if they where extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble, he can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. He can also use the wires to impale subjects and control them like marionettes. He has also been shown to be able to weave the wires into almost any shape including shield, weapons and much more. The wires themselves can be used to attack from virtually any angle, they can be hovered over Iyong ju. He sometimes uses his hovering skills as a combat strategy. Iyong ju's wires are blue in coloration. When first using this ability, Iyong ju was in a trading meeting with Australia. Australia provoked Jason into making his North Korean men to shoot him, but when he forward his index out came a blue thin wire that was sharp enough to kill Australia's junior vice trade president by slicing him across his throat. Back in North Korea, Iyong ju's top scientist told him about his wires and gives him black fingerless gloves that protects him from the wires, preventing them from harming his skin. Over the years, North Korea had gain better control of his wires and even used them to get back his independence from Russia, by almost killing him by cutting his skin open and almost made him bleed to death. He is said to use them to slice Denmark's battle axe in half, which scared Denmark including the rest of Nordic 5. He also tried to kill Switzerland for a reason that is left unknown, which left Switzerland to make an oath to kill him, however his sister doesn't think North Korea isn't bad. Use Of Magic Iyong ju studied magic in his early life and knows many spells. Teleportation: Iyong ju knows a teleportation spell which gives him the ability to teleport anywhere and everywhere he wants; he can also teleport at will. Invisibility: '''Jason knows a invisibility spell and can turn himself completely invisible, which nobody can see him. '''Shape-Shifting: Jason also knows a spell that copies the appearance of any person that he meets. So far he's used this spell to turn into Germany, Romano, England, France, and Prussia. He even used this spell to turn into a black and white cat. When as Prussia, he and the actual real Prussia hanged out together all day long. When he turned into Germany, but ended up training both Japan and Italy. Jason only took the form of France, to have his revenge on England but it backfired. Iyong ju also took the form of Romano when first encountering with Italy and just like the actual Romano, Iyong ju was blushing while bonding with Italy. 2P Side For Iyong ju's 2P version, click here: Main Article: 2P North Korea (Grimmjow) Trivia * There is a possibility that he was taught English, by England's mother. * North Korea can speak in German, Italian, English, French, Japanese, Chinese, and Russian. * North Korea never tells everyone that he can speak in Norwegian, Icelandic, Swedish, Finnish, and Danish. * It was revealed that North Korea has an interest in Japanese culture, including ninjas. * North Korea is the first country to ever fight Russia and put Denmark to shame. * It is revealed that North Korea was suppose to be dissolved, but Prussia saved his life. * North Korea has magical powers like England, but only stronger than him. Which in reality, England is actually afraid to even land an attack on him. * His personality is related to that of Japan's for being calm and new to seeing the world. * North Korea's birthday was mentioned to be on October 4th. But it was later changed to the date of when both North Korea and South Korea became two different countries that were separated by America and Russia (formerly the USSR/Soviet Union). * North Korea once loved his brother, until he lost his trust from him causing to get slapped in the face. * It is believed that North Korea was dissolved, in order for both North and South Korea to become the full country of Korea. Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Anti-Villains Category:Hetalia Anti-Heroes Category:Hetalia Allied Powers Category:Hetalia Axis Powers Category:Asian Countries Category:Hetalia Dissloved Nations Category:OCs